Raw 1000 (DVD)
Raw 1000 is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment looking back on 20 years of Monday Night Raw. Description Since its debut on January 11, 1993 Monday Night Raw has delivered an endless supply of thrills suspense action controversy and excitement for the WWE Universe to enjoy each and every week. On the heels of celebrating the monumental 1000th episode of the longest running weekly episodic program on television WWE counts down the top 100 moments in Raw history. From the early years through the Attitude Era and today relive all the top moments that have kept the WWE Universe glued to their sets for nearly 20 years. From the destructive DX to Stone Cold's hell-raising antics epic title celebrations shocking twists and poignant memories of all your favorite Superstars it's all collected here. Plus own the complete 3-hour Raw 1000th episode that celebrated history and launched a new era in WWE- featuring exclusive never-before-seen backstage footage of current Superstars and returning Legends who appeared in the show. Disc One and Disc Two *Discs 1 & 2 of the DVD (and Disc 1 of the Blu-ray) will feature the countdown. Countdown *100. Silent Stare - Raw *99. Tea Time with Santino • Nov 8, 2010 *98. Evolution Kicks Out Randy Orton • Aug 16, 2004 *97. WrestleMania XIV Challenge • Mar 2, 1998 *96. Mouth-To-Mouth • May 27, 1996 *95. Sheamus puts Mark Cuban through a table • Dec 7, 2009 *94. Are You Ready For Some Wrestling? • Nov 22, 2004 *93. DX mocks the McMahons • Jun 26, 2006 *92. Tuxedo Match • Jan 9, 1995 *91. Seth Green is the first Celebrity Host • Jul 13, 2009 *90. Snitsky punts Kane and Lita's ‘baby’ • Nov 8, 2004 *89. Shawn Michaels superkicks Hulk Hogan • Jul 4, 2005 *88. Mr. McMahon trains for the Royal Rumble • Jan 11, 1999 *87. Loser-Leaves-Raw Ladder Match • Oct 3, 2005 *86. Mr McMahon is Bald • Apr 2, 2007 *85. The Rock's Eulogy for Stone Cold • Apr 19, 1999 *84. Santino Marella: Milan Miracle • Apr 16, 2007 *83. Mr. McMahon's Birthday Bash with DX • Aug 24, 2009 *82. Marty Jannetty vs. Shawn Michaels • May 17, 1993 *81. Edge's Retirement Speech • Apr 11, 2011 *80. Triple H takes over DX • Mar 30, 1998 *79. Hugh Jackman punches Dolph Ziggler • Sept 19, 2011 *78. Musical Chairs • Jul 5, 2004 *77. Big Shows First Match • Mar 22, 1999 *76. An Hour in England • Apr 23, 2007 *75. Loser-Leaves-Town Match • Jan 25, 1993 *74. Triple H and Shawn Michaels reunite DX • Jul 22, 2002 *73. CM Punk cashes in Money in the Bank • Jun 30, 2008 *72. Stephanie Announces Her Pregnancy • Feb 4, 2002 *71. Bret Hart vs. Stone Cold, Street Fight • April 21, 1997 *70. Floyd “Money” Mayweather Confronts Big Show • Mar 10, 2008 *69. Kofi Kingston... Boom! Boom! Boom! • Nov 16, 2009 *68. Hornswoggle is Mr. McMahon's Son • Sept 10, 2007 *67. Y2J Throws HBK into Jeritron 5000 • Jun 9, 2008 *66. Cemented Corvette • Oct 12, 1998 *65. Donald Trump – New Chairman of WWE • Jun 15, 2009 *64. Shawn Michaels Farewell Speech • Mar 29, 2010 *63. The Rock makes fun of Toronto • Feb 24, 2003 *62. Bob Barker Hosts Raw • Sept 7, 2009 *61. The Greater Power Revealed • Jun 7, 1999 *60. Intercontinental Title Over A Bridge • Dec 15, 1997 *59. Dumpster Incident • Feb 2, 1998 *58. The Miz cashes in Money in the Bank • Nov 22, 2010 *57. US vs. Canada Flag Match • Jul 21, 1997 *56. Ric Flair's Retirement Celebration • Mar 31, 2008 *55. Lita vs. Trish Stratus • Dec 6, 2004 *54. Chris Jericho “Wins” The WWE Championship • Apr 17, 2000 *53. Dude Love Debuts • Jul 14, 1997 *52. John Cena vs. Kevin Federline • Jan 1, 2007 *51. Goldberg Debuts • Mar 31, 2003 *50. Brock Lesnar Returns To Raw • Apr 2, 2012 *49. Formation of Evolution • Feb 3, 2003 *48. DX Reunion at Raw 1000 • Jul 23, 2012 *47. Shaq Attacks Big Show • Jul 27, 2009 *46. Mankind Attacks Jim Ross • Jun 9, 1997 *45. Rock vs. Cena – One Year Away • Apr 4, 2011 *44. Bret Hart Shoves Mr. McMahon • Mar 17, 1997 *43. Vader Attacks Gorilla Monsoon • Jan 22, 1996 *42. Jeff Hardy's Swanton off the Tron • Jan 14, 2008 *41. Stone Cold Drives Zamboni • Sept 28, 1998 *40. Choppy Choppy Pee Pee • Aug 3, 1998 *39. Mike Tyson Joins DX • Mar 2, 1998 *38. Batista Quits WWE • May 24, 2010 *37. “Bret Screwed Bret” • Nov 17, 1997 *36. D-Generation X Forms • Aug 11, 1997 *35. Nexus Wreaks Havoc • Jun 7, 2010 *34. Live Sex Celebration • Jan 9, 2006 *33. Mr. McMahon vs. Stone Cold • Apr 13, 1998 *32. The Rock Challenges Hulk Hogan • Feb 18, 2002 *31. Stone Cold Stuns Mr. McMahon • Sept 22, 1997 *30. DX Invades The Norfolk Scope • Apr 27, 1998 *29. Debut of Monday Night Raw • Jan 11, 1993 *28. Mae Young Powerbombed • Mar 13, 2000 *27. WCW/ECW Alliance • Jul 9, 2001 *26. The Rock Returns • Feb 14, 2011 *25. Bedpan McMahon • Oct 5, 1998 *24. Bret Hart Returns To Raw • Jan 4, 2011 *23. Triple H Returns To Raw • Jan 7, 2002 *22. Undertaker vs. Jeff Hardy • July 1, 2002 *21. Kurt Angle Milk Truck • Aug 20, 2001 *20. 1-2-3 Kid Upsets Razor Ramon • May 17, 1993 *19. Batista Turns on Evolution • Feb 21, 2005 *18. Foley Wins the WWE Championship • Jan 4, 1999 *17. Bischoff – New Raw GM • July 15, 2002 *16. Shawn Michaels Loses His Smile • Feb 13, 1997 *15. Sable Wears A Potato Sack • Dec 8, 1997 *14. Mr. McMahon Appreciation Night • Jul 11, 2007 *13. Pillman's Got a Gun • Nov 4, 1996 *12. Vegas Wedding • Nov 29, 1999 *11. Kane Unmasks • Jun 23, 2003 *10. WrestleMania XXVI Challenge• Feb 22, 2010 *9. Raw/Nitro Simulcast • Mar 26, 2001 *8. Rock Concert • Mar 24, 2003 *7. DX Mocks the Nation • Jul 6, 1998 *6. #1 Draft Pick • Jun 6, 2005 *5. Pipe Bomb • Jun 27, 2011 *4. Tyson and Austin • Jan 19, 1998 *3. Millennium Man • Aug 9, 1999 *2. This Is Your Life • Sept 27, 1999 *1. Beer Bath • Mar 22, 1999 Bonuses *Rocky Waters *WCW on Raw *One Man Band *Piven Hosts Raw *Sheamus wins King of The Ring *Shawn Michaels Mocks Montreal Disc Three Disc 3 features the complete episode of Raw 1000 as well, as bonus content featuring "The Making of Raw 1000." External links *Amazon.com *Wrestling DVD News * Raw 1000 (DVD) on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases